justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
California Gurls
ft. |year = 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Maroon |gc = Mint Green |pictos = 122 |kcal=27 |dura=3:59 |nowc = CaliforniaGurls |perf = Julia Spiesser |audio = }} "California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft.'' Snoop Dogg'' is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with dark pink hair in a ponytail side. She wears a 50s styled red costume with orange straps and a pink strawberry on the left hip, an orange cincher around the waist, and a pair of orange pumps. Remake In the remake, the coach retains her features. However, she has a more realistic appearance and her pumps are now a lighter pink. Californiagurls coach 1@2x.png|Original 7d7804878d848506d3761b56ec287635.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Half-Coach Californiagurls coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background seems to be a collection of 50's-style advertisements related to Californian culture; some of them are posters of the dancer. One of the posters are blank and has the reflection of the dancer. During Snoop Dogg's part, a green raccoon on a poster starts dancing. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Put your right hand on your left shoulder. California Gurls GM.png|All Gold Moves CaliGurlsGoldMoveInGame.gif |All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups California Gurls appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Birthday '''(Best of Katy) * Blurred Lines * Call Me Maybe * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Just Dance * Love You Like A Love Song * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Moves Like Jagger * Summer (Girl Power) * Where Have You Been * Pound The Alarm * So What * Dynamite Captions California Gurls appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crazy Pin-Up * Dog Walk * Lady's Disdain * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Walk * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper Trivia * This is one of three songs by Katy Perry on Just Dance 3. Also on this game are E.T. and Teenage Dream, however, they are only available on the Best Buy edition. ** This is the third of the twelve songs by Katy Perry on Just Dance. ** This is also the second Katy Perry song that has censored words. * "Sex", "we freak, freak", "buns", "ass" and "weenies" are censored. ** On Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited, the censored words sung by Katy Perry are not replaced with the three dots (...). The censored words sung by Snoop Dogg are, however. * The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * An avatar for the dancer is available on Just Dance 2014. If playing as Happy on the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 (PS Move Version), it will be the default avatar. * The raccoon in the background is the same raccoon from Pop Star, which is on Just Dance Wii 2 along with this song. However, in this appearance, it has a different color palette. * In the beta version, the background of Take Me Out can be seen in the background. * The routine reuses a move from Girlfriend. * On Just Dance Now, when the dancer does this move, the coach's shoes will glitch to orange when they are near the orange straps on the coach's costume. This was fixed on Just Dance Unlimited. * The raccoon that appears in the background has an avatar on Just Dance 2016 that can be unlocked when all achievements and rewards have been claimed on UPlay (eighth generation consoles only). * In the background, a more realistic version of the coach is seen, except with a few differences: her ponytail is on the wrong side, as well as the strawberry on her shorts, meaning that the picture isn't flipped, unlike the coach. * This song is in the demo version of Just Dance 3, along with Dynamite. Gallery Cali Gurls.png|''California Gurls'' californiagurls JDNOW.jpg|''California Gurls'' (Remake) Californiagurls cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover CaliforniaGurlsAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 45.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20045.png|Golden avatar 30045.png|Diamond avatar calibear.png|The raccoon's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Californiagurls.png|Gameplay Californiapictos.png|Pictograms Popstarrac.png|The raccoon from Pop Star in a different color palette Caligurls jdn shoe glitch.png|The glitch with the coach's shoes on Just Dance Now Videos Katy Perry - California Gurls ft. Snoop Dogg Just Dance 3 - California Gurls Classic Just Dance Now - California Gurls 5* Just Dance 2016 5 Stars Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg California Gurls References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Katy Perry Songs